Locked Away
by PublicDisaster
Summary: Locked away by her twin sister for most of her life, Kagome is finally freed. But how will Kagome deal with life on the outside, and her evil twin that wants her dead? SessKag
1. Locked Away

Hellow. Yeah I know I just posted a new fic like 3 days ago, but I had this idea before I got that one. Please R&R. I am not sure how well this fic is gonna turn out, so tell me what you think.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't bug me about it. I also do not own "Man In the Iron Mask" which gave me the idea for this fic.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: My spelling and grammar is bad, not sure about any lemons being in here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We have to do something! She has no right to rule over this kingdom!"  
  
"Sango, calm yourself. We all feel the same way, but there is not a thing we can do. She is the rightful ruler."  
  
"You know that is not true Miroku. She was not the one meant to rule." Sango said standing up from the table they were gathered at glaring at the man sitting in front of her  
  
"Hai. We all know, but there is still no way we can stop here." Miroku said putting his head in his hands rubbing his temples  
  
"We have a plan." a man said as he walked out of the dark corner he was standing in  
  
"And what would this plan be, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he continued to rub his poor abused head  
  
"Simple, we break her out." Inuyasha said acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
"How do you expect to do that? Do you know how heavily guarded she is?" Miroku asked looking up at the two people in front of him  
  
"It is the only way to save everyone from Kikyou. She needs to be stopped." Sango said shaking her head slowly  
  
"I agree, but this will be a rather difficult mission for us all. We have not had a chance to fight in years, and now we must take on so many guards. This will be rather hard." Miroku said, finally approving on their idea, well as much as he could  
  
"Are you sure you can do this Inuyasha? I know how much you loved her." Sango asked the silver haired man   
  
"Of course I can. She's a nasty little bitch that cares nothing of other people. She needs to be put in her place before everyone here starves to death, or worse." Inuyasha said trying to act tough, but deep down he was hurting  
  
"Hai. Gather everyone and we will meet at the gate. Be there at midnight, no later." Miroku said standing up walking out of the room  
  
"We will not fail." Sango said following Miroku out the door  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said sighing sitting down at the table  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I told you! I will not wear this piece of shit! What is made out of straw!?"   
  
"Kikyou, calm down. There is nothing wrong with that dress."  
  
"Shut up mother. This is not good enough for someone like me to wear. I. WANT. A. NEW. ONE!" Kikyou screamed at her mother like a spoiled little brat  
  
"Hai, Kikyou. We will have another made." her mother sighed in defeat  
  
"I told you to call me Kikyou-SAMA. Not Kikyou, you are not worthy enough to call me that." Kikyou said with malice dripping off her words  
  
"Hai, Kikyou-sama." she answered then left her daughters 'closet'  
  
"What can I wear for now?" Kikyou asked herself as she looked through her many piles of clothes  
  
"I haven't a thing to wear. I guess that 'thing' will have to do for now. I just hope no one important sees me in it." she said as she picked up the previously discarded dress from the floor and put it on  
  
"Now, time to see my pets." she said as she walked out of her 'closet' that was big enough to host a ball in  
  
Kikyou walked down the marble floor in her wing of the castle. She walked a bit before she came to a door leading into a large room. Kikyou opened the door and stepped inside. The room was filled with men, all young and handsome, not one of them wearing a shirt.  
  
"Morning my pets, care to play?" she asked as she walk towards a group of them, but before she could get very far there was a knock at the door  
  
"What!?" she yelled very annoyed with whoever was disturbing her play time  
  
"Naraku-sama is here to see you milady." a voice said from the other side of the door  
  
"Tell him I will be right down!" she shouted again before she turned back to the men in the room  
  
"I'm afraid play time has been cut short today." she said with a frown before she walked back out of the door  
  
She walked down a few halls until she came upon the main stair case. Kikyou walked down it like she was the queen of the world. At the bottom of the stairs was a man with long wavy black hair, and a cold smile directed at her. She walked towards him with her arms help out, but he did not move into the impending embrace.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Kikyou asked the man as she put her arms down at her sides  
  
"No." was all he said as he moved towards her  
  
"Then, shall we go into the sitting room?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as she could  
  
"I have a better idea." Naraku said with a wicked smile on his face  
  
He grabbed Kikyou's arm and led her back up the stairs towards her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Everyone here?" Miroku asked as he and a group of people stood outside of a large gate  
  
"Hai." Sango said moving away from Miroku's hand which happened to be rather close to her ass  
  
"Does everyone know the plan then?" he asked now with a disappointed look on his face  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha answered  
  
"Kikyou has also been taken care of for the night, and part of the morning." Sango said with disgust in her voice  
  
"Good. Divide into your teams and fulfill your tasks, we will meet at the old shrine." Miroku informed everyone  
  
The teams were made, and everyone set out to do their assigned tasks.  
  
"I do hope we can pull this off." Sango said, worry evident in her voice  
  
"Hai. If not, at least we tried." Miroku said attaching his hand to her butt  
  
"Remove your hand before I remove it for you." Sango said through gritted teeth  
  
"Of course." Miroku said innocently removing his hand from her butt as fast as he could  
  
Sango just walked off without saying anything, she was determined to get done what she had too, and no one was going to stop her. Miroku just followed behind her, happy that he didn't get beat up for what he had done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's pretty short, but this is only the first chappy, the next one will be a lot longer. I got the idea for this fic from the movie "Man In the Iron Mask". Please tell me if I should continue it or not, I would really appreciate it. Please read my other fics. 


	2. Save Me

Hey everyone, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote the 2nd chapter. It's long this time. Sorry if the review replies are so short, but I am watching Trigun and it's making me cry again. I'm not gonna say why so I don't spoil it for the people who have not seen it, but the people who have, you should know why. I'm making a mailing list for this fic, it should be up soon. If anyone would like me to add them to the list, then leave your email in a review and tell me, or go to the link on my profile and join it. Please R&R  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't bug me about it. I also do not own "Man In the Iron Mask" which gave me the idea for this fic.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: My spelling and grammar is bad, not sure about any lemons being in here.  
  
~~~  
  
Noir7: Thanks and I will/am. Thankies for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
ESP: Thankies, your so nice. I sorta know her, I've talked to her a bit after she reviewed one of my other fics. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~  
  
notgoingtotellyou: Yup, good movie. I shall continue this story. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: Changed your name, ne? I like it. I'm gonna continue, and hopefully I'll update this a lot. I have no clue, they just kinda pop into my head and won't leave me alone until I type them up. I'm glad ya love it, Kikyou really does need to die. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
mira: I'm happy you think so! Here's the next chapter, and yes Sesshoumaru will be in this story, hopefully within the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: Confusing? What confused you? Maybe I could explain it to you. Thanks for reviewing, I'll talk to you later.  
  
~~  
  
shanaka: It was a good movie, I really nee to watch it again so I can brush up on it to help with the fic some. I'm glad you like it and updates should come semi-fast. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Christina: I'm glad you think so. I try to put enough detail in my chapters, but not so much where it becomes slow and boring. My spelling isn't so great either, so don't feel bad. Here's the next chapter, and I hope your head feels better. I can add you to my mailing list if you want, but for now I'll email you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
lily1121: Here's the second chapter, glad ya like it. Sess/Kag is great, ne? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~  
  
mattielover: Thanks, I was hoping everyone would like it. I hope this update was fast enough. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
diana: Glad ya like it that much, I will continue it. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
LemonySweet: Hellow! Here's that update you wanted. This is a Sess/Kag. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
MysticlaAngel4: She really is, I hate her soooo much. I can not believe some people actually like her. Will do, everyone wants me to, and I want to finish it also. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Chilli Fries: Nice name Chelsea. Happy I made you hate her more, now I wish I could make everyone hate that bitch. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you feel better.  
  
~~  
  
Dragon Rae: Yup, Sess/Kag, it just has to be, dunno why. Happy ya love it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
SurfAngel: YAY! You like it! Here's the next chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
~~  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Yeah I know, but I just had to do it. Can't tell ay, but if you've seen the movie then you would already know. I'm glad you like it, and I will be continuing it for sure. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Sunstar-1217: Thankies! I know, I was surprised and happy no one else had this idea before, it just kinda makes sense to me. Glad ya think it will, as for a lemon, I'm not sure about that right now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I have been sitting here everyday since I can remember. I have been locked away for more years than I can count, and I do not know the reason for this. But this is my life, I was not meant to be free. I was not meant to walk the earth, and meet interesting people. I was not meant to love or feel loved. I try not to feel sorry for myself, but I can not help what I feel.  
  
"I wish I could get out of here. I do not even know what I look like anymore." I thought to myself, since I can not speak  
  
No, I am not a mute. I am not deaf either. I can not speak because this mask that I wear will not allow it. I can not even feel my own face, I sometimes wonder if I still have a face. I can barely eat, which is not a loss since they barely feed me. I bet I look sickly, like I have never taken a bite of food. Like I have never been out in the sun, like someone who has been caged and stuffed in a dark, damp hole their whole lives. It is a wonder I can even remember words, now all I would like to do is use them. I would like to talk to someone other than myself, just once, just for a moment.  
  
"Here's your food." a gruff voice said to me, it was time for my weekly feeding of bread and dirty water, I can feel the joy inside of me growing in anticipation of this wonderful meal, can you feel the sarcasm?  
  
I did not get up to get the food, I never did. I left it there until they went away, I never let them see me eat. I would rather die. I know those men are not the ones that put me in here, but they did nothing to get me out, so why should I let them see me weak running for the little bit of food they leave me. The least these people can do is bring me something worth eating, even if it is only once. Who would find out? No one comes here to see me, or even mock me. I get so lonely, I have been for years, and years.   
  
"This is your life, suck it up." I thought to myself for the millionth time this day alone  
  
"You. Girl. Come here." a heard a voice say, but it was one I had never heard before, it must be a new person, but they never let new people down here  
  
I looked up and say a fairly tall man with brown eyes and black hair, he had a short pony tai in the back from what I could see. He did not look like the prison guard type to me, I guess that's why I got up and began walking towards him  
  
"Do not worry. I am here to get you out. But you have to be quiet." he said as soon as I was in whispering distance  
  
Get me out? Is this a joke? Or was someone actually here to set me free, to let me live a normal life without this prison, without this mask? I looked at him questioningly, but he would never know, and I could not talk to him to ask him why he was doing this.   
  
"I will be right back. Do what you would normally be doing." he said to me moving away from my little slice of hell called a cage  
  
I just walked back to my little bundle of blankets on the floor, they had not been washed for years, two or so. I always felt ashamed of my life, who wouldn't? Being locked up in a cage, wearing old dirty clothes that are at least 3 sizes too small. Sleeping on the floor in blankets that have not been washed for who knows who long with my pillow. Before I could begin feeling even more pity for myself, I heard a clanking sound, so of course I looked up. The man was back, but this time he was with a woman and they seemed to be picking the locks.  
  
"I almost have it." the woman said, and then I heard a click, I remembered that click  
  
That was the earliest memory I had, the clicking the cell door made when someone was unlocking it. I made sure to remember that sound for one day I hoped I would hear it again. The woman walked in and held her hand out to me, I did not know what to do. Take her hand and be lead to who knows where, or stay here in this filth and starve. I took her hand and she helped me to stand up.  
  
"Are you okay?" the man I had seen earlier asked me, all I could do was nod  
  
"She can not speak because of this mask." the woman said, I did not know her name, but she and the man were now my saviors  
  
"Let us worry about that when we get her out of here." the man said, I did not know his name either, but I wanted to  
  
"Hai." the woman said then pulled me towards the open door, I had been waiting for this day for so long  
  
We walked out the door. I had walked out the door. I was free. I was happy. For the first time in forever, I had smiled, well as much as I could.  
  
"Which way, Miroku?" the woman asked, at least now I know his name, that also made me happy  
  
"This way." Miroku said pointing towards our right, that was the way I was brought in, another thing made sure to remembered  
  
I walked with the woman behind Miroku, I could not believe this was finally happening, it had to be too good to be true, and alas it was.  
  
"Stop right there!" the normal idiot guard of my poisoned life shouted, we were caught  
  
Instead of stopping, they began fighting. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do, I am weak. They took out most of the guards who had gathered trying to surround us, but there were more coming.  
  
"We have to hurry." the woman said as she pulled me again, this time however we were running  
  
As we ran the man and woman knocked the guards out of the way, it seemed like we were going to actually make it. We got to the dock that housed the boats that lead out of this place, but as we made our way to a boat with two other people in it that seemed to know the man and woman. As we jumped into the boat my foot was grabbed by one of the guards.  
  
"Itai!" I screamed to myself, they had grabbed my ankle rather roughly and it hurt  
  
I tried to pull away but they were strong, the woman was trying to help me pull, while the man now known as Miroku defended us from even more guards with his staff as the boat began to pull away. I was afraid I was going to be left behind, but at the last minute my foot was pulled free and I was sailing away in a tiny boat to somewhere I did not know.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up a while later, I suppose I fell asleep shortly after, it was a bit of a rough night. I must not have been asleep for long though, we were still in the boat sailing away from the prison that once, but no longer held me. I looked up, every other person on the boat looked ahead, at what I figured was land. I had so many questions I wanted answers to, but no way to ask them.   
  
"Who are these people? Why did they rescue me?" I asked myself this a few times before I drifted off, and here I was asking again  
  
I watched them from where I lay. Each seemed to be in their own little world. I watched the two who had rescued me, they seemed like a cute couple, kinda perfect for each other, even if they just sat there. The other two were hard to see in the dark, I could tell one had long silver hair, and was tall as he stood, but that was all I could make out. The other I could not see at all, but they were there, I could hear them breathing. Through the years I had gotten very good at listening to sounds and telling what they were and where they came from. If I could not talk I might as well hear as best I could.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard a woman's voice ask, I guess I was to caught up in my own world to notice the she had gotten up and moved next to me  
  
All I could do was shake my head, which was harder than people realize. It was hard to lift my head, but it had gotten easier over time. I had barely had this mask off, over the years I was fitted for slightly bigger ones, which also turned into heavier ones.  
  
"We will be to land soon." she said and I nodded again to show I heard her  
  
She walked back towards Miroku, I still did not know her name, but I planned to find it out as soon as I could.   
  
"We will be there in about five or so minutes. Get everything together." the silver haired man said from the front of the boat, I could still not see him very well  
  
"Hai." Miroku and the woman both said as they gathered their things  
  
I tried to sit up, it was a bit hard since I was in the boat and it was rocking a bit, but eventually I did. I watched everyone gather their things, and watched the land come closer, and closer. I was beginning to get anxious, I wanted to know what they were going to do to me. They seemed like nice people, but you never know, the nice ones are usually the cruelest.  
  
"We're here." the silver haired man said, I guess I got lost in thought again, because everyone seemed ready to go  
  
Miroku held out his hand for me, I grabbed it and he helped me to stand. The silver haired man led up on a dock and down a dirt path. Never once did Miroku let my hand go, either afraid I would run away or fall. I did not know which, and I did not care. I was finally out side, and I was loving every minute of it. The wind blew gently, though I could not feel it on my face, and the stars shown bright in the dark blue sky. This was heaven.  
  
"Are you okay?" I was again asked, but this time it was by the silver haired man, he had seemed to have stopped and waited for me and Miroku to catch up  
  
I nodded to him to show that I was indeed alright. He just nodded back and began walking in front of us again. We stopped at a small hut, small but homey looking. I was ushered inside by Miroku, inside was a round table where a woman sat seeming to be waiting for something.  
  
"We have her." the silver haired man said to the woman at the table, but what did they mean by that? Why would they want me?  
  
"Good. Now lets get that mask off. I'm sure it is very uncomfortable." the woman said as she stood up and walked closer to me  
  
I had no clue what was going to happen, until the woman began chanting something and tapped the back of my mask with a dagger. After a minute I felt my mask being removed, and it felt great, like a breath of fresh air, which would also be nice right about now.  
  
"Would you like to see how you look?" the woman that took my mask off asked me, and I couldn't very well say no  
  
She handed me a mirror and I took a long look at my forgotten face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how was it? I had to re-write part of the beginning, it was bad, and I kept repeating things over and over again. Again I don't really like it, but it was longer and all I could come up with. Tell me what you think. 


	3. Beautiful

Back again, sorry it took a little while to get up, but school, job and other fics kinda takes up time. Wow 36 reviews for 2 chapters, I am amazed that people like this story so much. Thanks everyone! Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and I wanted to say thanks to my new beta reader lil washu-chan1, go read her fics!  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling and grammar is baaaaaaad, not sure about any lemon though.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha OR 'The Man In The Iron Mask'  
  
~~~  
  
shanaka: Glad you liked it, and no more waiting cause here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
mattielover: Wow….glad you like it this much. Here's the next chappy, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Jade-inu: I'm finishing, and yes like 'The Man In The Iron Mask' only with some differences. Thanks for reviewing and for the question.  
  
~~  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: Glad you thought so. It's a good fic. I wish I could go to sleep that early, I'm sorta a insomniac. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Noir7: Thanks, she always seemed like she could be a perfect brat, no in the anime she wasn't a brat, just a hell bent bitch (I hate her!). I'm updating, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Suki1: Glad you like it so much. Thanks for the review and I will update as much as I can.  
  
~~  
  
vegito44: Thankies so much! I loved that movie too, infact I just watched it last night so I could get more ideas for the fic. Glad you like the Kag/Kik twins thing, I keep seeing people put them as twins or even sisters, that's how I thought of using the movie plot for this fic. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Glad you like it. If the movie you watched was 'The Man In The Iron Mask' then I know why it reminds you of it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
notgoingtotellyou: Happy you thought it was great, I was going for great, or even good. Mesa writing, hopefully I will update this fic more often. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Kawaii Little Rin-chan: Really? You would? Well that makes me really happy to hear, even though the movie was pretty good, you know for how old it is and who played the twins. I updated this as soon as I could, hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. Thanks for such a nice review.  
  
~~  
  
Sailor-Destin: I'm glad you like it, and I know I write okay, I am just never happy with what I write like a lot of other people. Here's the next chappy, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
AnnIeUoKaNIE15: Glad you think so, I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Laura: Uh, thanks I guess, I was trying to make it good. I'm writing more, I plan to make this a fairly long fic. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: Happy you liked it. Mesa writing more ^-^ Thanks for the review and I'll talk to you soon.  
  
~~  
  
Daaku Kitsune: Glad you think so. It's a good name, I like it a lot, hehe. I'm so happy you liked that chapter, I had fun writing it. Yup she's free alright, her reaction I was kinda disappointed with, but it should do. Welp you don't have to wait for it anymore. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Byako: Glad ya like it. I will update as much and as fast as I can. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Thankies, it was a really good movie, you should try and rent it or something. Though I doubt that I am the coolest and/or will ever be rich, thanks and I will never forgot all of you. Thanks for reviewing and I will try to update sooner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I stared a myself in the mirror. I had wondered hat I looked like, and now I know. I have blue eyes, I forgot that. My face has dirt all over it, smudged and a pale, but I still look beautiful.  
  
"T-this is-is me?" I asked myself more then anyone, stuttering because I had not used my voice in so long, but I am happy that I now have the chance  
  
"Yes, it tis you. That tis your face." the woman who had freed me from my horrid mask answered me as the others stayed quiet staring at me, I did not really mind  
  
"Thank you for saving me." I said to the three men and the woman who had saved me from that prison, my voice growing steadier  
  
"But, why did you all save me? Do I know you?" I asked no one in particular, I just wanted an answer as to why I am here, what did these people I did not know want from me?  
  
"Before we tell you, let us introduce ourselves. I am Sango Etsuko." the woman that was with that man Miroku said as she bowed a bit, which I did not understand at all why she would  
  
"I am Miroku Kaza." Miroku said, smiling at me in a rather strange way, which I think made Sango hit him, but I was not sure if that was the reason  
  
" Inuyasha Ichikawa." the silver haired man I saw on the boat said, he did not seem like the friendly type  
  
"And I'm a Kouga Fuchida." the other man that was on the boat, the one I could not see, said also smiling at me  
  
"I am Kagome. I'm sorry, I do not know my last name." I said, a bit embarrassed that I could not remember what my last name was, or if I even had a last name  
  
"It is alright Kagome, it is understandable that you do not know such things. You have been locked away, for a long time." Miroku said, giving me a smile full of pity, I do not want people to pity me  
  
"You do not have to pity me, I don't." I said, trying not to sound rude or ungrateful, but I did not want people feeling sorry for me, I'm sure worse things happen to people all the time, not that it is a good thing  
  
No one said anything for a moment, I was afraid I would have to start talking before anyone else would. They all just kept staring at me, I never had this much attention in my life, and it was finally starting to bother me.  
  
"We do not mean any disrespect Kagome-sama. We are merely appalled at what has happened to you." the woman now known as Sango said to me, bowing her head, she called me Kagome-sama, that did not seem right  
  
"We saved you for many reasons, which we would be more than happy to tell you. But right now I think we should get you cleaned up, and some food would do you good." Miroku said, not bowing, which made me feel a whole lot better, I am not someone to respect   
  
"Hai. That would be wonderful, I have not eaten this week." I said, everyone seemed a bit surprised, well almost everyone, the silver haired man did not seem surprised at all  
  
I did not know what was going on at all, I was saved and that should be enough for someone, but not me I need answers. Sango led me outside to a lake, it was beautiful with the moon reflecting off on it.  
  
"I will be right back with some new clothing for you." Sango said bowing again, it made me feel very uncomfortable   
  
"Okay." I said getting out of my old torn up clothes, it felt good to be rid of these after having them on forever  
  
I stepped into the water, I had not been clean for many years, ever since I was a child I suspect. There are a lot of things that I have not had since I was a child, a lot of things I have long forgotten. These people, they are being so nice to me, and they act like care what happens to me, but why? Why am I even here? I was made to believe that I would rot in that place, my face never to be seen. Out of everything I have forgotten, I remember that day, that one day when my life fell apart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * * * *   
  
An eight year old Kagome was running around the flower field behind her shrine home, she was gathering flowers for her mother because they were having guests for dinner. Her long raven hair blew in the wind, she giggled as she fell down, but got back up again. As soon as she stood up she heard her mother call her to the house.  
  
Kagome walked back to the house, the whole way smiling while smelling the newly picked flowers. When she made it to the house and went inside, she saw her mother being held by a man with a large dagger at her throat.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome asked, her eyes tearing up  
  
Before her mother could say anything, Kagome was grabbed from behind. She fought all she could, but the man that held her, knocked her out cold.  
  
* * * * * * * * * End Flashback * * * * * * * * *   
  
I never knew why that had happened to me, all I remember is waking up and them putting that mask on me, hiding my face, hiding me. I asked so many times what I had done, all I got was a beating, but I still asked. It feels good to be out of there, to be here, but what is it that these people want from me. They would have never saved me if they did not need something from me too, no one if that pure.  
  
"Here are your clothes." I heard Sango say as she came back from wherever she went  
  
"Sango. Why did you rescue me? Please tell me." I pleaded, I had to know, and I was going to find a way to find it out  
  
"I am not sure I should be the one to tell you. We should wait for the others." Sango said, a bit sad  
  
"Onegai? I can not relax until I know why I was released from my prison, and from my mask." I was not trying to make her feel bad, but if I had to I will  
  
"I am sorry, I can not tell you right now." Sango said lowering her head and walking off  
  
So I was left alone again, no bother, I just wish she would have told me. I also want to know why this is making her so sad. These people seem nice enough, but I do not know yet if I can trust them, if I can ever trust them. I can not help but think that when they are done with me, will they send me back to where they got me? Or will they let me go so I can try and live a normal life? I hope for the second one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Sango's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I want to tell her so bad, but I know Miroku needs to be the one to explain it. He is much more level headed than me when it comes to these things. I would end up going on about how unfair Kikyou is, and I would probably end up offending Kagome since they are sisters. Kikyou is the cause of everyone's problems, she is the reason my brother is dying. I walked back to the hut, I know I should not have left Kagome like that, it was rude, but I had to.  
  
"She is asking again." I said as soon as I stepped into the small hut  
  
"We will tell her in due time. She needs to be cleaned up and eat something first. Perhaps we should wait until morning to tell her." Miroku said calmly as ever, god I hate him sometimes, more like all the time  
  
"It better be soon, I do not know how much longer I can keep it from her. She is so innocent, and she does not trust us. I think that she thinks we will send her back, or do something worse to her." I said telling them what I had seen in her eyes earlier that evening  
  
"Hai. It will be soon, we will get everything sorted out." Miroku said then took a sip of his tea like this was no big deal  
  
I looked up at Inuyasha, he seemed to be deep in thought about something, and I knew what it was. Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyou for such a long time, but she had told him that they would not be together as in getting married. I heard she told him that they could still be 'together' after she married whatever prince she picked. Inuyasha broke it off with her, he even thought up this plan, after I told him about Kagome.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha. It must be hard looking at Kagome." I thought as I continued to look at him  
  
Actually, now that I think about it Kagome and Kikyou do not look exactly alike. Kikyou has straight pitch black hair, where as Kagome has wavy raven black hair. Kikyou's eyes are brown, but Kagome's are blue. Kikyou's skin is pale and looks like porcelain, but Kagome's, under all the dirt is tan and perfect. Speaking on Kagome, I should get back to her.  
  
"I am going to check up on Kagome. We will be back in a few minutes." I said as I walked back out the door  
  
I walked the little ways to the river, it was a beautiful place. I would like to bring my brother here, but he is to sick to be moved this far away.   
  
"Sango?" I heard Kagome asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, I did not even know that I had walked this far out here  
  
"Are you done Kagome?" I asked looking at the now clean girl, all the dirt that was on her face was gone, showing just how much she looked, and did not look like Kikyou  
  
"Hai." she said stepping out of the river and grabbing the towel I had brought to her earlier  
  
After Kagome dressed, and I gathered some fire wood that we would end up needing in the morning, me and Kagome made our way back to the hut. We walked inside, Kagome going first, and then me.   
  
"Now will you tell me why I am here?" Kagome asked as soon as she sat down at the table, the same place she was in earlier  
  
I looked at Miroku, he seemed to be stalling, but she needed to know who she was and why she was here with us now. I gave Miroku a nod, telling him that he better tell her now. Miroku sighed, a sign that I won.  
  
"Yes. I will tell you why you are here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
How was it? It took a while and not a lot is happening, but it is only the 3rd chapter. Sesshoumaru will be coming in soon, and I'm sorry about the little cliffy I just left, I don't know why I leave them, but I just do. If you want to join my mailing list then go to my profile the link is on there. 


	4. Twin?

I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out, but I have been busy, and well that's the only excuse I have. The next chapter will be out in 2 or so weeks. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I really, really appreciate them.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling/grammar is far from good, so no use in pointing it out to me. There *may* be lemon, but not on this site.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or "Man In The Iron Mask", I do own any original characters I may/not use.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I sat waiting for the story to begin; I needed to know why I am here now, and why I was locked away in the first place. I know it has something to do with my face, but what exactly is it?   
  
"A long time ago my father, as well as Sango's, served the King Higurashi. My father was a monk, as well as I am, that was very loyal to the King and Queen. About eighteen years ago, the Queen gave birth to twins, but because of this King Higurashi had to decide who would rule once he was gone. He had seen Kingdoms torn apart by feuding siblings, and he did not want that. So he sent the youngest of the twins away, to live at a shrine in the country where she would be happy and well cared for." Miroku said, stopping for breathes, but I did not see why this had anything to do with me   
  
"After King Higurashi died, his daughter Kikyou took over. She was only eight years old at the time, far too young to rule the Kingdom alone, so she had advisors appointed to help her. Her advisors had evil intensions, they wanted power, and they knew they could get it through Kikyou. They had told the princess about her sister, and then talked her into sending her away somewhere that no one would be able to see her face, and she did. She sent you to that prison, and had the mask put on you so no one would be able to put you as her twin, so she would not have to share what is rightfully yours. She took you from your home and sent you to a place far greater than hell." Miroku said, standing up, was he saying that this Kikyou person was my twin?   
  
"Kikyou now lives a very sheltered life, her advisors have long since died. She had them killed years ago for trying to control her. She has kept you locked away because she now knows what it would mean if you were found." he finished his story, though vague, it brought many questions to mind  
  
"You mean to tell me, that I am the twin to Princess Kikyou?" I asked, I had to make sure I was hearing this right, that my ears had not failed me after so long  
  
  
  
"That is exactly what I am telling you. You are Princess Kagome Higurashi." Miroku answered, confirming that I had heard him right, but I am still having trouble believing it  
  
  
  
I said nothing, and neither did anyone else. Everyone seemed to be in his or her own little world, as the same with me. I had always dreamed of being royalty, dreamed of being free to do what I wanted, but I never thought it was true.  
  
  
  
"That does not explain why I am here though." I said, realizing that the story never told me the one thing I really wanted to know, why they saved me  
  
  
  
"You are here now, to take over for Kikyou. She has been sending out rotten food to all of the families in the villages, she is selfish, and we do believe that it is time that a new ruler was appointed." Sango answered for me, she seemed to have a lot of hatred for my so-called sister   
  
"You want me to rule the Kingdom. But how? If Kikyou is here, then how can I?" I asked, not understanding what they wanted me to do, go up to the castle and knock on the door asking if I can be the new Queen?   
  
"We have a plan, if you are willing to partake in it." Miroku said, walking up behind Sango  
  
  
  
"I do not know. I will have to think about this. Is there somewhere I could lay down at?" I asked, not wanting to be rude, but I was very tired and I felt a headache forming   
  
"Of course. Sango will show you to your room." Miroku said as Sango stepped towards me   
  
I bowed to everyone, and then followed Sango into another room. The room was small, but looked very nice. My cell had been even smaller, so this room was looking very good to me. I sat down on the bed, it was so soft, I had not seen a real bed in so long, I forgot how comfortable they could be.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome-san, I will see you tomorrow." Sango said, bowing, which was still weird for me   
  
"Goodnight, Sango-chan." I said as I laid down and closed my eyes, sleep did not take long to claim me   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * The Next Morning Inuyasha's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
She looks so much like Kikyou, I could not believe it when I first saw her. At first I couldn't really tell, but after she washed up I could see it. I love Kikyou so much, but she hurt me, just because I was not a Prince she did not want to marry me.   
  
"Ohayo, Inuyasha-sama." a cheerful voice broke through my thoughts, it was Kagome, and she had noticed I was out here watching her   
  
"Drop the sama, its just Inuyasha." I told her, I was not the kind of person that thrived on respect and flashy titles  
  
  
  
"Hai." she answered and then went back to picking some flowers   
  
She had been out here all morning, though I don't know why, it's not like there is anything special out here. Trees, grass, flowers, and some annoying birds, but that's it.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying not to sound to curious, I do have an image to maintain   
  
"Thinking." she said   
  
"About what?" I asked, though I knew the answer, it had to be about what she heard last night   
  
"Everything. I do not know if I want to go through with this plan, even though I did not here what it was. I feel like I almost have to though, I owe you all for everything you have done for me, but something does not feel right about it all." she said, the let out a long sigh   
  
I guess I never thought about how this was affecting her before. She has been locked up for more than half of her life, and right after she was freed we are trying to push her into a plan that very well may get her killed if we are not careful. Life sucks.   
  
"Just do what you think is right. We should have rescued you earlier, we knew you were there, and we waited until we needed you to go and get you. We are selfish, so you have the right to say no and not feel guilty about it." I said, not believing that I did, I hope she does not tell the others what I said, or how I am acting   
  
"No, I do not have the right. I do not blame any of you for not getting me sooner, it was dangerous, and I cannot expect you to risk your life for me, unless it was for a good cause. I still need to think about this though." she said, and broke my heart in the process   
  
She is so caring, even after everything she has been through, she doesn't only think about herself. Can she really be related to Kikyou? This sad, lonely, cheery, un-selfish girl that would give anything to make you happy… Though related by blood, they are not related by heart.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be inside with everyone else if you need anything. " I said turning to walk away, but I turned back when I remembered something   
  
"Could you uh, not tell anyone about this conversation?" I asked, kind of desperately, I was desperate   
  
Kagome nodded, which made me happy. I did not need this getting around, people would think I had gone soft again, and I have not. I walked back to the house where everyone else was waiting for Kagome's decision.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It is so beautiful on the outside. I never realized it before; I never paid attention to it. When I was a little girl I took everything I had for granted, I do not want to do that again. I want to see everything and appreciate it all for what it is. I want to travel around the world, seeing everything I can, but I know that is not possible. They need me here, they need me to help them, but can I do it? I was not raised like them, I did not have a family, and all I had was myself. I want to help them, like they helped me, but I do not know if I am strong enough to go through with it. I could end up messing all of their plans up in an instant, and be sent back while who knows what will happen to them.   
  
"I want to make them happy, but I want to be happy."   
  
Could I live with myself if I did nothing? Could I live with myself if I did go along with this? I could only know the answer to one of them, but which one would it be? I have been sitting out here since I woke up, trying to make sense of everything that is happening, but so far nothing makes sense. The same questions play through my mind, but I cannot answer them. I do not yet trust these people, but they have been so nice to me, they have helped me, and maybe some day they could even love me like a family would. That just may be my wishful thinking, but I would like a real family someday, a family to love me and I could love back.   
  
"What should I do?" that was the main question in my mind   
  
Inuyasha made things a bit easier for me, but not much. He seems like a nice person, but he also seemed wounded, like something horrible has happened to him. I do not have a lot of knowledge of people, but I could see it in his eyes. Does it have something to do with Kikyou? Is that why he is going along with all of this, so he can get back at her for something she has done to him in the past? Did he love her? So many questions that no one could answer, or they could, but they wouldn't.   
  
"Who am I really? Am I the daughter of a King, or am I the orphan that would like nothing more than to go back the shrine she grew up in?" I asked myself as I watched the morning sky  
  
I don't know who I am or where I belong, but maybe doing this will help me figure it out. I touched my face. I did not want to go back to how it was before, I want to be able to always touch my face, have someone else touch my cheeks and my lips. I want to be normal.  
  
"That's why I'll do it."  
  
I guess it wasn't that hard to decide. I stood up, taking one last look around, and walked back to tell the others. When I walked in I saw everyone sitting around much like they were last night.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hated this chapter, but my beta said it was good so I posted it. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry for not updating in so long. Well my birthday is in 6 days, so I will not update probably until after then. I have a new site it is www. sinsfate .com (evil spaces, get rid of them) that's where all the lemon chapters I write will be, but I'm not sure if this fic will be a lemon. Please review and tell me what you think, also if you want to join the mailing list for this fic then go to my profile and get the link on there. Sesshoumaru will be here by the 8th chapter.  
  
Japanese  
  
I don't have time right now, but I did not use anything new.  
  
~~~  
  
Review Replies  
  
~~~  
  
FireKitsune: I am very happy you like it so far, I hope you like the rest of it as well. Sorry about not updating sooner, I seemed to have said this alot today, but it's true! Thanks so very much for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Angel Of Silver Light: I'm glad you think it's great, I tried to make it good. lol, true, she is a psycho bitch and not a brat in the anime, but in this fic she's both ^.^ Sorry for the late update, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
sesshomaruwuzhere: You're very welcome, it was good. Metallica is a great band, one of the best. That person did not have the right to say that to you, people have a right to their own opinions, but that was going over-board with it. Not everybody loves her, but alot of people do, and I'm one of them ^-^ She is alot better, I hate Kikyou, I use to like her, but then she came back to 'life' and she screwed everything up. Yeah, they should go to hell together, lol.   
  
~~  
  
Saria4: Thanks.  
  
~~  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: I know how that is with too many fics, you know you read almost all of mine I think, lol. The first few chapters will not have much action in them, the 5th should though, and I think Sesshoumaru will come in on the 7th or 8th chapter. Neither can I, it will be fun to write. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
CrissyKitty: I can't believe no one thought of it before I did, I thought someone would have, but when I checked I didn't find it. It was a great movie, a bit sad at the end, but still good. I'm glad you're glad, lol. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I hope this made up for it. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Divine-Heart: Glad you think so, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Suki1: Thankies so much, I'm glad you loved it. I will keep it up, that is if I can. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: I have a plan for it, but I can't tell you yet. Thanks for the question.  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Good movie, ne? I always liked it, even if I didn't like the star of it. As I said in the previous chapter, he will be coming along soon. The story will pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
UPDATE!!!!!!: Sorry the update was really late, I have so many fics it's hard to write sometimes. I'm so very happy you love it, the next chapter should be out sooner than this one. I'll keep going for sure. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Inuchick13: YAY! You like it, I'm happy people like this story so much. Most likely he will be in it, but I am not sure right now. I like Shippou too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
shanaka: Happy you liked it. Sorry I can not help myself when it comes to cliffhangers, I have to leave them, I am a very evil person. I will, thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
mattielover: I'm continuing. I'm happy you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: Yeah it was two guys, a really good movie, I'm going to have to watch it again to make sure I'm getting some of the parts right and everything. Glad you think it's good, and I am so sorry about this update being late, at least it wasn't a month, though very close. Like I said, he will be here soon, I just have to get everything set up real quick. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: I'm so happy you loved it! It was a good movie, and I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with this. I am trying to go by the movie, but then again not. You know, trying to make it fit the characters and all. You're a wonderful authoress, and I'm glad you think I am too. Sorry this took so long, but you know how things go, right? Thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
~~  
  
rured: As I said, he will be coming into the story soon. I can't really make my chapters any longer, I think they are a good length right now. Sorry the update took a while. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
ShellBabe: Thanks you so much, I'm glad you like it. I will, I hope to have it done before summer. Thanks for reviewing. 


	5. Palace Disguise

Sorry for the VERY long wait for another crappy chapter, I'm surprised people still check for updates. I have had good reasons for not updating, there was a death in my "family" it was more of a friend of the family. My best-friends dad died, she is now my adopted sister, so we have been very busy.

~~

WARNING: I did not run spell check. I likes the curse words ^-^

~~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, though I could if I really wanted too.

* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * * 

The day had started out not how I expected it. I had no idea what they had in-store for me, and I wish I had never found out. They woke me up early, though I can not complain since I am usually up way before this, but I had finally gotten to sleep on a bed and I did not want to leave the comfort of it, but I dragged myself up anyways. These people are being so kind, but like I thought they want something in return for it, something that could cost me my life if I was ever caught.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"You seemed to have been lost for a moment there." Sango said, looking at me like I was some kind of god

I did not want to tell her the truth, I wanted to do this for everyone, but I am scared. I am scared of what might happen, I do not want to be thrown back in that prison, I like being free, but I would not have been free if it were not for these people, and now they need my help.

"I am sorry, I guess everything is just getting to me all of a sudden." I said, trying my best to smile, I had not done that for years, I couldn't even if I wanted to, I could barely talk with that mask on

"Take the time that you need to work things out, but while you are doing that we need to train you on how to act. Your first lesson is to never apologize, Kikyou never does. She can do no wrong in her own eyes." 

I could tell that Sango had a strong hate for my "sister", and it makes me wonder if she feels hate when she looks upon my face. My face. That is what started all of this, the way that I look, the fact that I have an older twin sister who has a black heart. I wonder if it hurts everyone to see me, to see the face of the one who caused all of their pain and suffering walking among them, I know it would hurt me. I suppose my father did what he thought was right, but it all turned out wrong, I wish that Kikyou had never found out that I had existed, then my life would be how I remember it. It is selfish of me to think like that, me being happy while Kikyou destroys peoples lives, but I am human and humans tend to want to be selfish.

"I can try." 

"Good. Your next lesson is how she acts. She loves men, almost any young man will do. I am not telling you to do anything like that, but flirt a bit."

"That will be harder to do." I said not feeling comfortable with all of this

"You could practice on me." 

"Houshi-sama." Sango gave a warning glare to Miroku who was now standing behind me, but I could sense him backing away

In my very short amount of time spent here I have learned that Miroku is a pervert, plain and simple. Sango seems to keep him in line most of the time, but that just makes him even worse when she turns her back, literally.

"I can not believe him, acting that way in the most crucial part of your training. I am going to kill him when this is over."

Sango loved him. I thought it before, but now I know for sure. I can see it in her eyes, what a wonderful thing to see I wonder what it's like to feel that way.

"Tonight Kagome, Inuyasha will be sneaking you into the palace, to see if you can fool them in appearance, nothing else. If you can, then we will have more time to get your Kikyou impression perfected. You can go and get changed now; we stole one of Kikyou's dresses just for this."

I nodded and I walked away, this was really happening, I was going to the place I was born to see if I can impersonate my twin sister in which I have never met before, well maybe in the womb, but neither of us could remember that. I walked back to the hut, the dress was laid out on my bed, now all I had to do was change and I would be ready to be someone I'm not.

* * * * * * * * * *

I had changed and night had fallen fast, I was not ready for this but I knew I had to do it. I wanted to see where I was born, but I was afraid of what I might find there. Inuyasha let me ride on his back the whole way there so we could go faster than with me walking. He got us in through a secret door in the kitchen, no one was there at this time of night so we could get around easily. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was just about shaking and Inuyasha could tell.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered after a minute of walking around, it was just to much for me, I don't know why I agreed to do this anymore

"You can't back out now, we're already here." Inuyasha all but growled at me

"You're right, lets go." I said, not wanting to see what he would do to me if I didn't agree

I know I'm sounding like a whiny bitch, but I can't help the way that I feel all of the time.

"I'm going to go around the corner, you just stand here acting like you own the place, but don't say anything more than a few words to anyone." he instructed and continued around the corner as soon as I nodded my okay

I felt stupid just standing there and doing nothing, at least no one was around to see it, but I needed someone around. Kikyou was suppose to be "entertaining" a guest, at least that is what Sango said, in that way too. 

"Kikyou-sama!" a voice called, I turned around to see a girl with short black hair and a revealing outfit running towards me

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here and you have not been out to greet him. He seemed to not have minded, but I could tell that he wanted you there." this girl started her rambling, apparently my sister had one true friend, or someone who acted like it at least

"Well I have to go back to work, bai!" the girl called as she ran down the hall before I could say anything back to her

I was about to turn the corner to find Inuyasha, though I knew he was listening the whole time, but I was happy that the plan had worked, someone called to me again.

"Princess Kikyou. I was surprised to not see you waiting at the door for me like you always do. Pathetic really, I suppose you have grown up a bit, but not enough." a males voice said, probably this Sesshoumaru that girl was talking about

I turned around to face him and I could have sworn that it was Inuyasha, but that quickly faded. This man was well dressed, not that Inuyasha never was this was just different.

"You are not Princes Kikyou." he said after a minute of me just staring

"Of course I am." I demanded trying to act the way everyone said that Kikyou did, but it was harder than they knew

"You are wearing her dress and have her face, but you are not her." he said, not making a move to call the guards or grab me, I was surprised to say the least

"Kagome, stay calm he won't hurt you....for now." I could hear Inuyasha whisper, and so did the man in front of me

"Kagome is it? Inuyasha is right I will not hurt you yet, but you will tell me what you are doing here and why you look so much like our "dear" princess." he said, not sounding like he liked my sister very much either

"Sesshoumaru leave her alone, you'll find out why she's here soon, but for now do not say anything." Inuyasha said as he came around the corner, he wore a scowl on his face, I could tell he did not like this man much and vice-versa

"I will if you tell me one thing." he answered

"What?" Inuyasha asked not seeming to want to talk to this man anymore then he would want to talk to Kikyou

"Will the bitch die."

"If she's lucky."

* * * * * * * * * *

I did not plan that last part at all, but I now have some future plans because of it. Sesshoumaru was not himself, but again UI don't really believe in OOC unless someone is running around in a tutu. I may re-write this chapter just tell me if I should, but remember that will make it where the next chapter will be late. I can't answer reviews this time, it's way to late.


	6. Sorrow

_Sorry for the wait, but my laptop crashed so I had to get a new one. I hope you like this, it's kinda a filler chapter._

**WARNING: Spelling/grammar is bad, but was checked by my wonderful beta/editor Roadkill2580.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or "The Man in the Iron Mask"**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru was there." Inuyasha said as soon as we walked to the hut

I had been wondering who Sesshoumaru was the whole way back. I did not bother to ask Inuyasha about it for many reasons, one being that his temper scared me to no end. But now that we were back, I could not stop myself.

"Who is Sesshoumaru?"

There. I asked. Baaaaaad Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is Inuyasha's older half-brother." Miroku answered me from across the room, Inuyasha did not look very happy

"Brother my ass. Like he ever cared about what happened to me, as long as he has father's land he could care less about anything else." Inuyasha spat out each an every word, like he was spitting every word on his brother

"So then, Sesshoumaru is a lot like Kikyou?" I could not stop myself from asking

Very baaaaaad Kagome.

"No. Not even Sesshoumaru would not do half of the things that Kikyou has done. She is a one of a kind type of evil." Sango was the one to answer, and the look in here eyes almost made me feel sorry for my "sister". Almost.....  
  
"Then would that not make him a good person, at least partcially good?" I did not want to anger anyone with my questions, but I feel that I have some right to at least ask

"I suppose, but he is also evil in his own devices. For example, if you trespass onto his land he will kill you, no questions asked." Miroku said, trying to talk in a scary voice, which came out high picthed and crackly.

"But would that not be his right?" I asked, but all it did was get me a few looks

"What I mean to say is, it is his land. so does he not have the right to punish intruders no matter how cruel it may be?"

No one said anything for a few minutes, so I decided to give up.

"It is late, I think I will go to bed now." I said as I walked into the back room, no one saying anything as I at left

Later that night when everyone else had go to bed, I began to think. I was good at thinking, it was all I had been doing for the many years I had been locked away in that god-forsaken mask. But tonight I would not think about that, or about what these people wanted me to do, and I would not think about the one who made my life miserable. No...tonight I would simply think about how I have another chance, and about how I saw the most beautiful creature on this very day.

I did not understand how everyone could think that someone that beautiful could ever be as evil as they tried to tell me that he was. Of course, I hear that my sister is a great beauty, and she is as evil as the devil himself. But there was something about Sesshoumaru that made me think that there was something more to him. I may never find out what it is, and I may never see him again, but dreaming of him for one night would do me just fine.

"I thought that I was not going to think about Kikyou and her evil deeds for tonight." I whispered with a sigh as I turned over in my futon

Sleep was not on my side tonight, it seems nothing was. And there I go, feeling sorry for myself again. I thought that after all of these years that I would have learned that worse things could happen to me and I should be thankful with what I have.

"But what if all that I have is my life?"

Some people would think that life is a great thing to have, but I have found myself dreaming of death for so long that life has lost all meaning, if it ever truly held any.

"You have a new start, another chance at a life that was stolen from you."

It was true, I do have another chance at life, but is it the life that I want. Sure I will have money, servants, anything that I would ever want...but who would I be? Kagome or Kikyou? Everyone will call me Kikyou, know me as Kikyou, Kagome would be no more. She will be a poor girl who died when she was sent away by her evil sister, Kikyou, me. I will be known as that evil monster, the one everyone despises, called the name of the one I have grown to hate the most.

"You should not hate. Hate will make you sink down to her level."

Hate. That is what will make me like her. If I hate her like she hates me, then I will be her. Hate is what made her like she is, that and power. She has power and with that came hate for anyone would might have a chance to take that power away from her, like her twin sister. If I was known to the world then I would have rights to the throne, no matter how small, I would still have them.

"And Kikyou hates me for that. For the fact that I was born and share her blood."

I have never met her, but I did see her once. She was there when I was taken from my home, she came to glare at me, to look me in my eyes and tell me that I was not suppose to be in this world, and that she would take me out of it. Her eyes said everything, she did not have to utter a single word, I knew what was going on even if I was just a child. I tried to forget her face for years, until one day I could not see it anymore, she left from my mind and I hoped that it was the last I would see of it.

"I was wrong. These people are trying to do good, but do they realize what they are doing to me?"

There I go, being selfish and self pitying again. I suppose I will never learn to think of anyone but me, and I owe it all to my sister, because of her I spent years worrying about myself, because I did not know anyone else.

"Not true. I worried about my care givers for years, years before I was told that they were killed."

Kikyou had them killed and then she sent someone to tell me. I remember crying that day, the first time that I can remember doing that, and they simply laughed at me. They laughed at a child that had her life taken away and the only people that she had ever loved killed by a girl she did not even know.

"People are cruel when nothing bad is happening to them."

I turned back over and closed my eyes. I may not have solved anything tonight, but at least now I can sleep.

* * *

The next day Sango was to teach me how to act like Kikyou. I still have my doubts about this, and they were ten-folded when I was introduced to WHO was teaching me to act like Kikyou.

"Kagome-sama, this is Chico, the town whore."

* * *

_Yes, long wait for a short chapter. The next one should be worth the long wait that I am promising you there will be. I am trying to update ALL of my stories this summer, at least once. _


	7. Until Tomorrow

_Yes, it has been a few months, but I've been busy with school and stuff, so deal with it. Thanks for all of the reviews, sorry I cannot answer them today, I have to study for an algebra test._

**WARNING: Like all of the others.**

**DISCLAIMER: Like all of the others, oh and I do not own the song "Until Tomorrow" by Juliana Hatfield (she rocks).**

* * *

I had hoped that this was a joke. I had heard about whores from the men in the prison, they seemed to like to talk about them a lot, and I had nothing else to do but listen, so I did. They are women who sell their bodies, and I did not even want to appear to be one of those kind of people. My family taught me better, and I kept those teachings close to my heart as I waited to be freed.

I did not want to do this, but the hopeful look on Sango's face made me change my mind. Kikyou made all of these people suffer, and now they were counting on me to make it all right, and I owe them at least that.

"All right, what do I have to do?" I finally asked, I had been beat with one look into her eyes, they begged me to agree.

She seemed to smile at my acceptance, but it was a sad smile. She took Kagome's arm and walked with her to where Chiko was standing. The woman looked like a common whore, but Kagome did not want to judge her by her chosen profession, though it was hard not too.

"So this is her?" Chiko asked as she looked Kagome up and down.

Sango just nodded as she watched Chiko closely, just incase she decided to pull something, she did not trust many people.

"She needs a lot of work, but she should be able to handle it." Chiko finally said as she stepped back to stand beside Sango.

I was scared at first of what she might say, I do not know why, you would not think that I would care what someone like that thought, but the fact was that I did. Though I would like to think that I do not judge people by what they do or how they look, I cannot lie to myself. One day I would like to fix this, and maybe if I work hard enough I can make that dream real.

"First we have to get her some new clothes, that dress will not do." Chiko turned and spoke to Sango, but all she did was nod in return.

A few minutes later, Sango left to get my new clothes and some other things that Chiko said I would need. I was nervous to say the least, I have not had much human-interaction, so this was very overwhelming for me.

"While she does that, lets work on your walk,"

I nodded, not knowing how else to answer the older girl. She walked next to me and moved me into a starting stance.

"You need to learn to walk with a seductive wiggle,"

"Seductive wiggle?" I asked, embarrassed that I did not know what she was talking about.

"When you walk, you have to move your hips from side to side. This drives men wild, believe me," she said with a wink, I did not want to answer her for chance that I might offend her, or find out something that I did not want to know.

She seemed to take my silence as me understanding, because she went on to tell me of exactly how I should move my hips, not too much, but just enough to grab a man's attention. I was rather disgusted by this, just the thought of going to that much trouble to have a man look at me, it just was not right. Of course I followed her instructions anyway, at least only a few people would know of who I actually was, so I would not be as embarrassed as I could be, but this only brought a little bit of comfort.

"That's good, but still not good enough. Think of it as dancing, you have to let it flow like its the most natural thing in the world," she said, further frustrating me.

"But it is not the most natural thing in the world, at least to me it is not," I finally snapped, and I felt bad afterwards, of course that stopped when I heard her laughing.

"Wow, you are wound tight, just loosen up and give it another try." Chiko said, still laughing mind you, I guess people snapping does not bother her as much as you would think.

Needless to say, after another half an hour of wiggling my butt, I finally got it right.

"That's it! Just make sure you practice." Chiko said, smiling as if she were really a teacher that just taught her pupil the hardest thing in the world, and they got it right.

Practice, she wanted to me practice wiggling my butt while walking, I would have to do it when no one was around or I would never be able to look at another person ever again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after my whore lessons, Sango had come back with some new clothes. I did not like them, and after I changed into them I did not let the guys see, Sango had to come into the room to see how it looked because I refused to come out. It was low cut and very tight, I did not feel right wearing such a dress, though it had a lot of fabric I felt naked in it. It just was not me, I would never wear anything that even resembled that, and now they're telling me that I have to wear it so that I will look like Kikyou.

"It will be okay Kagome, you'll see." Sango kept saying every time I refused to wear the dress outside of the room.

"How can it be okay when its so wrong?"

That questioned played through my mind for the rest of the night, I could barely close my eyes without seeing myself in that dress, walking with my newly acquired 'seductive wiggle', and laughing like I have no intelligent thought in my head. To say I was scared would be an understatement; I was terrified of what I might turn out to be when all of this was done. At least when I was locked away, I could be myself, true no one talked to me and I could not talk, I at least knew that I was a good person and I did not need to go through so much trouble to please so many people.

"I wish I was never freed, because then I would not know what I was missing and would not have the thought of me being the salvation of so many people," I whispered to myself as I laid in bed.

If I was not freed then I would not feel like the world's weight was on my shoulders, waiting to crush me if I messed up or failed. So many people would not be looking to me to fix all of their problems, to make their lives better. I would be in my cell right now, looking up at the stars from my little hole in the ceiling, wishing that I could touch one, just like I did every night since I was a little girl.

"No use feeling like this now, what's done is done and there is nothing that I can do about it now," I sighed.

I just wish, that they would have thought it through before they rescued me, that they would have thought about how this might affect me. I know it sounds very selfish, but once in a while people have to be selfish to be even a little bit happy, and I would really like to be happy. All of those years I wanted someone to come and take me away, how foolish I was, I never knew what it would truly be like to live in a world that I had not seen for almost half of my life.

"Nothing is like I remember it, like my life was back at the shrine. I miss it all so much,"

As I continued to pity myself, I began to hear talking from the other room, it was not very loud but I could still hear it. I stood up from my bed and walked to he door, the talking was louder but still not loud enough, so I opened the door a little bit, I was now able to hear what they were saying.

"So at the ball is when we make the switch?" it was Sango who asked that.

"Yeah, we make the switch and slowly we get Kagome, as Kikyou, to remake the laws." that was the man called Inuyasha.

"Then how will we eventually let the people know that Kagome is not Kikyou." Sango again.

"We don't. If someone that liked the old ruling found out, then they would free Kikyou and we would be in a world of trouble." I am starting to not like what Inuyasha has to say.

"But she is her own person, she cannot forever be known as the very person who locked her away in that mask. Eventually she will hate everyone and turn into the real Kikyou to get her own revenge." I also do not care for what Sango is saying.

There was silence after that, but I still waited by the door for more. I cannot believe how they were talking about me, and I also cannot believe that they did not plan this through more. They both have points, if someone that liked how Kikyou ruled found out then everything would have been for nothing, but I cannot be known as Kikyou for the rest of my life. Sango is wrong though, it is not my way to punish people who have wronged me while doing what is best for everyone, but that does not mean that I will not grow to hate them, but I shudder at the thought. I do not like to hate.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, for now lets rest. I will be teaching Kagome how to fight, just in case something happens while she is in the castle, but I pray that she will not need to use it." Sango finally spoke again, but what she said did not make me feel any better.

"Yeah, but we have to figure this out. Maybe we can tell a few CLOSE people in the castle who she really is, and we'll call her Kagome in the castle too, so she doesn't fully have to be Kikyou." for figuring it out tomorrow, Inuyasha sure likes to figure it out tonight.

"Maybe, but lets talk about it tomorrow." Sango sid once again, but this time she got a 'feh' from Inuyasha and the candlelight went out in the room they were in, meaning that they had went to bed.

What Sango said before about teaching me to fight, it did not give me the best feeling, or help me sleep for that matter. Something like that could actually go wrong, if I mess up, or if someone else messes up then we are going to have to fight our way pout of the castle. If we have to do that, then I will not have another chance to replace Kikyou, which would not be a bad thing, but then I would not be able to help these people have better lives with fair ruling, I do not think I could live with myself if that happened. Of course the other thing being that we could all die, that is also not high on my 'things I wanted to do' list.

"This is getting more and more complicated as the days go by,"

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I could finally get some sleep. I tried to clear my mind, but it is harder than it sounds. After a few minutes something came to mind, a song that I remember from a long time ago, though I am not sure where I heard it. So with nothing else to do, I sang it.

They've come to take you away

They've come to put me in my place

Angels are floating down the river

Today

It all happened too soon

On a muggy afternoon

I knew it would end but I'm not ready

To lose you

Heaven can

Wait until tomorrow

Give us this day

Just let me borrow some time

So we can say goodbye

I know that you've got to go

There are so many things I want you to know

But I don't have to say it

I don't have to explain because you know

And maybe you wouldn't even care

But I feel the need to be there

To thank you for understanding

When I was scared

Heaven can

Wait until tomorrow

Give us this day

Just let me borrow some time

So we can say goodbye

I'm walking away

And when I reach the next stage

I'll be with him

We'll be celebrating

Heaven can

Wait until tomorrow

Give us this day

Please let me borrow some time

So we can say goodbye

I barely got the last few words out before I fell asleep.

_Yeah, sorta short and boring, but I have to say that we do need these chapters even if they are sort of boring. I should have the next chapter out soon, but not too soon because of school and my other stories, so please do not bitch about how long it is taking me to update._

_****_


End file.
